All I Ever Wanted
by TenshiBabe
Summary: One-shot, Shizaya: The flea wasn't getting away today. Vaulting the sign, his eyes glinted in the setting sun as he hit his target. Making his way towards the trapped teen, Shizuo had a smirk of his own at the sheer surprise expressed clearly on the flea's face. "Looks like I've caught you, Izaya-kun" (mentions of dub-con & violence)
**Tenshibabe** : Oohlala my very first Durarara Story! This will be a high school story, Shizaya of course, let see if I can make this work ahaha, hope you readers enjoy :)

 **Warnings:** AU Slightly, violence of course, swearing, mentions of Dub-con, yaoi Shizuo/Izaya

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Durarara which I am sad to say, cus I'm pretty sure all the fujoshi out there wouldn't mind if it was turned into a yaoi lolz

 **A/N:**

" **Talking"**

' **Thinking'**

 **Title: All I Ever Wanted**

* * *

 _ **I never meant to start a war**_

 _ **I just wanted you to let me in**_

 _ **And instead of using force**_

 _ **I guess I should've let you win**_

 _~Miley Cyrus-Wrecking Ball_

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day; students at Rajin Academy swarmed the halls and courtyard. A dark haired teen stretched before twirling to a stop at the desk two seats behind him to face a sleeping youth.

"Dota-chin! ~" the dark haired boy sang, earning a grumble from the student in question.

"Hmm~ if Dota-chin doesn't wake up he'll miss the train…maybe I should just leave him" he teased, leaning on the small desk as well.

Kadota Kyohei, informally known as Dota-chin, huffed as he pulled himself up and away from the brunet's leering visage, and grabbed his bag.

"Never knew you cared Orihara-san" Kadota stated, pausing to emit a small yawn before pulling away from the desk.

"Or is it that you want to leave before Heiwajima-kun catches you again?" Kadota questioned firmly, bending to tie his shoelaces.

Kadota missed the sudden jolt that ran through Orihara Izaya's body at the mention of the monster's name.

To Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo was a monster, a beast that lived amongst the humans that he loved to play with. He had to admit that he enjoyed toying with the pseudo blond; their dangerous fights gave him a thrill.

What Izaya didn't anticipate was the fact that he would be caught.

It was a week ago that Shizuo, by some crazy fluke, managed to snag Izaya's uniform jacket on a haphazardly thrown sign post.

In the time it took for the smaller teen to attempt to break free, the future fortissimo had Izaya caught. To his surprise, Shizuo did not beat him to death right there...he did something else entirely.

Izaya jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket, shocking him out of his reverie. Kadota gave him a suspicious look, as the future informant stared blankly at the message on his phone.

"...I guess I'll see you tomorrow Dota-chin, maybe" Izaya murmured as he turned to walk away. The pair was already walking down the street, towards the cross-walk.

Kadota frowned, Izaya didn't murmur, Izaya most definitely didn't slouch and he most certainly was not supposed sound so defeated.

"Orihara-san..." Izaya paused, before turning to face the other teen with a smirk. Kadota faltered at the amused look Izaya sported.

"Ah~ is Dota-chin worried about me?"

Kadota's frown deepened, he and Izaya were not close, but he did consider them to be friends somewhat, so that gave him reason to be worried, right?

"Maa maa ~I'll be fine, you're going to miss the train." Izaya stated as he walked off leaving the taller brunet at the cross walk.

* * *

 _ **[We need to talk]**_

Izaya shuddered, wondering what Shizuo would want to talk about... Deciding that he couldn't care less, Izaya figured he would stop at Russia Sushi instead. The brunet walked slowly to the restaurant, despite his adamant claim that some ootoro would be good, his stomach felt sick at the thought of food.

When Shizuo caught him, their relationship changed, and not in a good way. Izaya grimaced as he thought about that afternoon, a week ago, he didn't go to class the following day, and when he finally did return to school he became nervous at the sight of the blond teen, which led to Izaya avoiding him.

Entering the busy restaurant, Izaya immediately snagged a seat close to the back. There was a bit of a crowd, but Izaya didn't mind, he preferred the voices of his precious humans to calm him down.

Frowning when his thoughts once again began to stray towards that day, Izaya looked around wondering where the waitress was. He was instead met with the intense stare of a pissed off Shizuo.

"Izaya...," Shizuo growled at the sight of the smaller teen.

Trying to hide his flinch and knowing he failed, Izaya averted his eyes as he sat before the fuming blond. Reigning in his anger, Shizuo sat across from the brunet, his gaze never leaving the smaller teen.

Izaya closed his eyes to calm his nerves, truth be told he hasn't been same since Shizuo caught him. Even when he tried to hide it, he knew the others noticed; he was surprised Shinra hasn't confronted him yet.

"You've been avoiding me." Shizuo stated, after a moment of silence. Izaya bit his lip, refusing to acknowledge the pseudo blonde's claims.

Izaya couldn't relax under the fortissimo's glare. When Shizuo handed him the menu, Izaya bit his lip to stop any noises from getting through, his flinch was obvious though. Shizuo grit his teeth, he thought the flea was annoying before, but the way Izaya was behaving now was barely an improvement.

"Ah...it's because of that day isn't it?" Shizuo murmured underneath his breath, but Izaya heard it clearly.

 _The feeling of those golden irises probing his body, fingers removing clothing, making tantalizing trails up his thighs. Izaya's breath hitched as he was pushed to the ground, his body ensconced by Shizuo's larger frame._

 _"You did this to me, you hear me Flea, I hate you, much more than you know..."_

 _Izaya whimpered at the anger in the blonds voice, feeling too exposed to articulate the scathing remark that was on the tip of his tongue._

"...-ea! Izaya!" Shizuo shouted fist clenched upon the table, the other hand had a pair of snapped chopsticks.

Izaya looked up, startled out of his thoughts. He noticed at there was a setting of ootoro on the table, mingled with other types of sushi, then there was Shizuo himself.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Shizuo growled, anger surging again when the brunet ignored him, taking a piece of ootoro instead.

"Oi!"

"Shizu-chan is a monster; I lost my innocence to this stupid protozoan..." Izaya murmured, as he nibbled on the tuna.

Shizuo faltered, he had suspected, but there were rumors that stated otherwise. Besides Izaya didn't say anything, so he just assumed...

Shit, he felt guilty, Shizuo frowned, "I-I didn't k-know..."

Izaya finally looked him in the eye, confusion printed on his face.

"Would it have made much of a difference?" Izaya questioned back bitterly, a dark scowl present upon his face.

Shizuo bit his lip, unable to say anything because he knew, deep down that it wouldn't have stopped him, not then.

"... Izaya..." Shizuo murmured, unable to meet the brunet's glare.

"... I-It doesn't matter Shizu-chan, what's done is done, you've had your _fun,_ now if you would kindly leave me alone, I would appreciate it." Izaya grounded out, leaving Shizuo and the sushi.

Leaving the restaurant, Izaya frowned clutching his churning stomach. ' _Darn Shizu-chan, I didn't even get to finish my ootoro.'_ Izaya fumed as he walked away quickly.

A heavy hand on his shoulder caused all the color to drain from Izaya's face, as he struggled not to tremble under the angry glare of the brute.

"I was not finished talking Izaya." Shizuo growled, releasing the petrified brunet.

"Sh-Shi-Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned, as he tried to get himself under control. It did him no good to show the other how much their presence affected him.

Suddenly a take-out box was shoved in front of his face, Izaya looked at it quizzically.

"Here..." Shizuo muttered.

Izaya frowned, "What is this, a bomb or something to kill me?" Izaya questioned with that ever present smirk that never failed to annoy Shizuo.

"Uh, you left without finishing, so..." he trailed off, scratching his blond hair distractedly.

Izaya furrowed his brow, unsure if he should thank the other. "Ok...-"

"I-I'll walk you home!" Izaya cringed at the high pitch of the blonde's voice, "...uh you don't look well, n-not that... I mean..." Shizuo paused when Izaya's smirk widened.

"Never knew you were able to be a gentleman Shizu-chan, a brute amongst men," Izaya stated laughing under his breath.

Shizuo grit his teeth, as he tried to hold back on the urge to throw a large object at the flea. "Why must you make this so difficult?"

Izaya scoffed at that, _'If anyone's being difficult, it's Shizu-chan, after all it was he who…did that…'_ Izaya frowned suddenly, as his thoughts turned dark.

"Hey flea, uh I meant it when I said I was sorry, you honestly didn't deserve anything like that, and I understand why you should want nothing to do with me..." Shizuo paused, the hitch in the smaller teens breath indicated that he was listening.

"But that won't work for me...what I'm trying to say is that I need you around Izaya, I'm tired of chasing you..." Izaya nearly tripped at those words.

"Sh-Shizuo...no I can't-I" Izaya stumbled over his words as Shizuo's gaze tore right through him.

' _Your mine'_

Izaya bit his lip, trying to catch his breath that suddenly couldn't filter quickly enough.

"Izaya...I-Wh-what I am trying to say is-"

Izaya clenched his _fists,_ his grip on the takeout box tightening.

"No more Shizu-chan... I-I have to get home," Izaya responded listlessly, running the two blocks that separated him from his house. Shizuo watched as he once again ran away from him, but this time he didn't chase after him.

He clenched his jaw, blond tresses hiding the upper half of his face. Izaya didn't look back.

* * *

 _Izaya sprinted through the streets of Ikebukuro, sliding into an alley to avoid the blue mailbox that was thrown his way._

 _"I-ZA-YAA!" the outraged cry from the blond teen that rampaged after said brunet, rang through the semi-deserted streets._

 _Izaya smirked, jumping from the fire escape, into the balcony and onto the low roof a nearby building. Ever since they met in their first year of high school, they have been in this continuous game of cat and mouse._

 _Now they were in their final year, a full two years later, and it never got old, for Izaya at least. It was fun, playing with Shizu-chan._

 _Making his way down from the latest roof top, Izaya paused not hearing the heavy footsteps, nor the continuous stream of cursing that signified that the monster was nearby._

 _Izaya huffed, smirking at another clean getaway. Taunting Shizuo about his low grade on their last midterm, and then making a comment about his brothers intelligence, was maybe pushing it a bit far...he was surprised Shizuo gave up so soon._

 _Shrugging, Izaya began to make his way home._

 _"IZAYA!" The loud shout sent a shiver up the brunet's spine._

 _Izaya managed to dodge a hastily thrown stop sign, before breaking into a run. Shizuo grit this teeth, as he caught the smirk at Izaya sent as he dodged the sign._

 _"That fuckin' louse," he growled, pulling up another innocent stop sign standing to his left._

 _Shizuo swerved to the right on the narrow street, into the alleyway, the flea wasn't getting away today. Vaulting the sign, his eyes glinted in the setting sun as he hit his target. Making his way towards the trapped teen, Shizuo had a smirk of his own at the sheer surprise expressed clearly on the flea's face._

 _"Looks like I've caught you, Izaya-kun"_

 _"Ah~Shizu-chan, seems like you have" Izaya stated, even as he continued to try removing the metal pole from his uniform._

 _Shizuo watched this display for a moment, basking in his accomplishment. After two years of this, he finally caught the flea, and he was not getting away this time._

 _"Eh? The look on Shizu-chan's face is giving me the creeps, are you thinking about something perverted Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned giving up on removing the pole for the moment._

 _Shizuo chuckled, he had been thinking about the things that had wanted to do to the smaller teen, his thoughts must have shown in his face._

 _"Do you know why I continue to chase you Izaya?" Shizuo growled, placing a hand on the wall beside the brunet's head. Izaya glared defiantly up at the taller teen, raising a brow._

 _"Isn't it because of your protozoan sized brain...or maybe Shizu-chan has ulterior motives, maybe you chase me because you like me~" Izaya teased, not noticing how Shizuo's countenance seemed to darken._

 _"...what if I do?" Shizuo's reply was slightly muffled yet, Izaya's eyes widened in disbelief as he caught them._

 _"Sh-Shizu...chan?" Izaya questioned, brows furrowed in confusion. "...Are you serio-"_

 _The rest of his sentence was interrupted as Shizuo claimed his lips in a hard kiss. The hand not clenching the wall grabbed the back of Izaya's head, as Shizuo deepened the kiss. They broke for air for a moment, before Shizuo reclaimed those, now rose colored lips; biting Izaya's bottom lip asking for entrance._

 _Izaya admitted Shizuo's tongue reluctantly, still in a haze of shock. A side of him realizing belatedly, that Shizuo was actually a good kisser._

 _"You don't know what you do to me, do you flea?" Shizuo growled, breaking away from the trapped teen._

 _Izaya watched hesitantly as Shizuo's anger suddenly spiked. "For the last two fucking years, you've always run away from me..."_

 _"... Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned, not sure where the blond was going with his rant, was Shizuo trying to say that he felt something for Izaya?_

 _There wasn't much of a chance to ponder on these new revelations, as Shizuo suddenly removed the sign that was hold Izaya's jacket captive, causing the red-eyed teen to fall to the ground._

 _"I'm gonna make it so you can never run away from me again, got that flea? Your mine," Shizuo snarled, as he bodily pinned the younger boy to the pavement._

 _Izaya struggled furtively against the brute strength of the future fortissimo, till his hands were roughly grabbed in one of Shizuo's large hands._

 _"Sh-Shi...Shizu-chan...Ow!" Izaya cringed as Shizuo tightened his grip on his wrists._

 _Shizuo glared at the now trembling brunet, as he removed the ruined short black jacket. He then turned his glare into the red shirt that refused to be removed before he ripped the offending material in two._

 _Running his fingers over snow white skin that was laid out before him, Shizuo grinned as Izaya began to squirm all the more intensely._

 _The feeling of those golden irises probing his body, fingers removing clothing, making tantalizing trails up his thighs. Izaya's breath hitched as he was held down to the floor, his body ensconced by Shizuo's larger frame._

 _"You did this to me, you hear me Flea, I hate you, much more than you know..."_

 _Izaya whimpered at the anger in the blonds voice, feeling too exposed to articulate the scathing remark that was on the tip of his tongue._

 _"Much more than you know..."_

 _His pants were removed; those warm hands everywhere, touching, exposing, too much._

 _Much more than he wanted to reveal._

 _"Izaya...Izaya?"_

"Orihara-san, please do not sleep in my class," the teacher of the class deadpanned next to Izaya's seat. She looked frazzled, a light blush tinting her features.

Izaya bit back a whimper as the remnants of the dream - no memory of that day lingered in his mind. Muttering out a quiet "Hai Hina-Sensei," Izaya tried to focus on the lesson, to no avail.

It had been a mistake to talk with Shizuo, the memories that he had just managed to repress burst through the proverbial dam after just one meeting with the protozoan.

"Fuck you Shizu-chan," the dark haired teen growled scathingly under his breath.

Behind him Kadota narrowed his eyes, he was getting to the bottom of this today.

* * *

Shizuo was not pleased, in fact one could say that he was angry. His barely there control was slipping, so he decided to take a walk to cool his nerves. It was a warm, sunny early summer day; Shizuo couldn't wait till summer break. He smiled at the thought of spending many afternoons sleeping in the sun.

As Shizuo came upon the tree he usually napped by, the serene look quickly vanished from his features. After two weeks of being cold shouldered by the dark haired louse, he just had to find Izaya sleeping under _his_ tree.

Shizuo grit his teeth, making up his mind to just go back to class, Izaya didn't want any part of him. The verbal lashing he received from Kadota earlier confirmed that his friends weren't going to sit by and allow Shizuo to 'handle' to situation like they thought he was going to do.

Izaya was obviously not sleeping well, he's been sluggish and exhausted all week. Shizuo had a feeling that it had something to do with their meeting at Russia Sushi two weeks ago and in effect the day he caught the flea.

It wasn't like he was rough with Izaya, and he seemed to like a little pain, but Shizuo realized after their meeting at the restaurant that Izaya mistook the meaning of his feelings, and likened their encounter with rape.

Shizuo huffed, before sitting beside Izaya under the tree. "Maybe if we did it in a bed, instead of in an alleyway, you'd probably be less hostile towards me," Shizuo murmured lowly as he ran his fingers through the dark strands subconsciously as Izaya snuggled into his chest.

"Shizu-chan..." Shizuo froze at the sound of the brunet's voice, "you're such an idiot" Izaya mumbled, chuckling lowly at the tensing of the blond beside him.

Shizuo grit his teeth, cursing himself for letting his guard down around the flea. Shizuo fought his instinct that told him to make as much space between the now conscious flea and himself, as Izaya began to laugh hysterically.

"The look on your f-face!" Izaya cried, wiping away tears of mirth as a disgruntled Shizuo pushed the younger boy away from him.

"The hell Izaya! When did you... How long have you been awake?" Shizuo questioned, a blush rising to his cheeks as he remembered what he was doing to the flea moments before.

Izaya sighed, getting his breathing back under control. "Long enough to know that if it had happened in a luxury suite, it may have been better for my back," Izaya started, a small frown appearing upon his features, "however I would still despise you either way," he finished glaring at the frozen blond.

Shizuo frowned, a contemplative look upon his features. "I'm sorry..." Shizuo mumbled, the seriousness in his voice causing Izaya to pause.

"W-we've been through this already Shizu-chan, there's no-"

Whatever Izaya had left to say was interrupted by a sudden move from Shizuo. Pinning the smaller teen beneath him, he stared deep into carmine eyes that watched him, like a prey watches a predator.

"S-Shi... Shizu-chan?" Izaya gasped, a slight tremor in his voice.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, I want to show you that, I promise not to hurt you like that again..." Shizuo finished, holding the visibly shaken brunet in his arms.

Placing his hands upon the blonds shoulder, Izaya willed himself to relax and slowly he nodded. "I'm tired Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shifted so that he would be able to lean back against the tree with Izaya still within his embrace. "…then sleep flea," Shizuo murmured, subconsciously holding Izaya closer.

Izaya obeyed, his exhausted body relaxing almost immediately within the others embrace.

* * *

 **Six Years Later…**

Shizuo adjusted his dark blue sunglasses as he walked across the busy Ikebukuro streets to meet Tom, who was waiting for him in front of Russia Sushi.

"Yo Shizuo, how's it going man? Heard you got promoted last week, good work." Tom congratulated the bleached blond man, as they began walking towards the city park.

Nodding a greeting to Simon as he passed, Shizuo smiled as he turned to Tom, "Yeah, it has been a lot easier at work with Izaya not sabotaging my future anymore, well the last time he got me fired from my job was because I apparently wasn't spending enough time with him, selfish flea." Shizuo grumbled, to an amused Tom, as they passed a group of Raira High school students.

"Sounds like Orihara to me, still I don't know what you see in a guy like that, but I must admit the two of you seem to get along well…most of the time." Tom added, smiling at the glare that the bartender sent his way.

Most of the time was right, Shizuo still didn't know how exactly his flea of a boyfriend felt about him, and they had been in a committed relationship for nearly seven years already. If Shizuo didn't know any better he would say that Izaya was trolling him, like he did with everyone else that he knew.

Yet, deep down, Shizuo was sure that the flea held some sort of feelings for him, he just wasn't sure what was real and what was fake behind those mischievous burgundy eyes, and it was slowly driving him crazy.

The vibration of his cell phone signaled the bartender that it was time to head home, someone was getting impatient. Giving Tom his goodbye and promises to meet up again, Shizuo headed to the apartment that he and Izaya shared in the more lavish part of the city.

It wasn't that his job paid enough for them to live there, but with Izaya working as an informant, it wasn't hard for the smaller male to afford such a lifestyle. Shizuo shook his head, as he checked his messages during his ride in the elevator.

 _ **[Shizu, where are you]**_

 _ **[You better have brought my ootoro, Protozoan]**_

 _ **[Idiot…]**_

The last message didn't even make any sense, and Shizuo had to roll his eyes at that. ' _The flea must've run out of things to complain about.'_

Entering the apartment, Shizuo discarded his shoes, sunglasses and keys by the door, before heading towards the office that Izaya had set up by the floor to ceiling windows, to the left of the space.

"Flea, why are you still in front of that computer screen, I told you to take a break." The pseudo blond grumbled, glaring at the darker haired male who was typing away on his keyboard.

"Ah~ Shizu you've returned…hmm an hour late is better than never, I suppose." Looking up from the glare of his computer screen, to the enraged glare of his boyfriend, " And I did take a break, two hours ago, you missed it as you were gallivanting about the city, and not being with me." Izaya finished with a pout meant to disarm the irate bartender, with limited success.

"Did you forget who it was that sent me out to "gallivant" through the city?" Shizuo complained, placing the bag of groceries on the kitchen island, as he called back towards the brunet. "By the way, I did not get you sushi, I'm making dinner tonight, remember?"

Izaya bounced into the kitchen to occupy Shizuo's personal space, "What are you going to make then? What you made last time was pretty tasty, Shizu's cooking is really good!" Izaya exclaimed, as he hopped up onto the counter to watch Shizuo cook.

Shizuo grinned, Izaya could be so childish sometimes. "I'm making stir-fry this time, I got some fresh tuna the kind you like" Shizuo commented.

Izaya cheered, throwing his arms into the air as if he was just told the best news ever. He really enjoyed being with Shizuo's, the blond made him feel things, the warm and fuzzy kind of things that made Izaya knew somewhere deep down, that it was love.

Yes, he loved the protozoan, and maybe one day he'd muster up the courage to tell him. But, for now…

Izaya reached over and swiped a piece of juicy tuna, Shizuo twitched.

"IZAYAAA!"

Said informant giggled, as he bounded out of the kitchen, not before giving his irritable boyfriend a chaste kiss.

Shizuo huffed, a pink blush tinting his cheeks as the remnants of Izaya's kiss left a tingle upon his lips.

...this was all he really wanted.

* * *

 ***END**

 **Tenshibabe:** Finally finished it, I suppose all it really wanted was a title to tie it all together. Seriously this story has been sitting on my computer for a long time.

Hope you all enjoy this story, maybe I should attempt to write more Durarara in the future, we shall see. Hopefully it wasn't hard to follow, I've reread this piece many times, it is possible that there may be parts that are lacking detail. Let me know what you all think, plz read and review thank thank you!

Ja ne~


End file.
